The Incidental Kiss  Pt 1  Love Flies High
by HikaruAndHaruhi
Summary: This is my first Ouran fanfic . There's going to be about 5 parts, not fully sure yet though. This is a HikaruxHaruhi fanfic, enjoy! I'm sorry about having Scene change written, it's cos I have to put it into RTF cos I don't have Word, gomen.
1. Love Flies High

-1The Incidental Kiss

"What?" The Twins asked in unison.

Haruhi gave a deep sigh, "For the hundredth time, we can't stay in our apartment anymore."

"Why not?" Hunny sobbed, whilst holding onto Haruhi's arm, his eyes wobbling.

"When my dad went to America last week, he gambled away all of our money, so, we can't even afford to rent the house, let alone food."

The twins looked at Haruhi with sympathetic eyes, whilst holding on to each other. Honey, on the other hand, had started bawling and crawling up Mori like a tree. Kyouya's reaction was normal as ever. Typing on his laptop, back straight, never glancing away from the screen. Tamaki was staring into space, looking like an empty shell.

"So, this means I wont be able to continue coming to Ouran." Haruhi spoke softly, before hanging her head.

The Host Club's eyes widened. Tamaki snapped out of his trance, and even Kyouya stopped to look at her.

Tamaki rose from his seat and proudly spoke, "Daddy will not allow this!"

"Senpai," Haruhi said, which surprised the Host Club as she normally shouts at Tamaki, "I've already got one idiotic dad, I don't need another. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to pack my things."

Haruhi rose from her seat, and left the presence of the boys, to go to her dorm room to collect her things.

The boys stayed in silence for a while, before Hikaru spoke up, "We can't let her leave! We just can't!" Tears were filling in his eyes and his fists clenched.

"Hikaru," Kaoru uttered softly, before lifting his head for his eyes to meet with his brother's, "Go talk with her."

"But, Kaoru - "

"No buts', Hikaru! Go!"

Before his brother could shout at him more, he swiftly went in pursuit of Haruhi.

Kyouya gave a deep sigh, "We could allow Haruhi to stay in one of our homes, at least until she can move back with her dad."

"Ahhhh!" Hunny lit up at that, "Haru-chan can stay with me and Usa-chan!"

"No, Hunny, I was thinking more along the lines of staying at the Hitachiin residence." Kyouya added.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya, who looked back at him, "Why us?"

"Because," He said, closing the laptop, "Hunny would make her eat cake all day, Mori would make her do martial arts and you two are in her class."

Tamaki lit up, "What about me, Kyouya?"

"You'd probably sexually harass her."

(Scene Change)

"I don't want to leave," Haruhi sighed, "I don't want to admit this, but, I like the Host Club, please don't make me leave." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

Closing her final bag, she glanced quickly around the room, before walking over to the window. It was Sakura season. How beautiful it was as well. Placing a hand on the window, she gave a small sob, and began to silently cry.

"I like it here, I really do! I'm going to miss every one of them. Kyouya for his intelligence, Hunny for his sweetness, Mori for his kindness, Tamaki for his idiotic behaviour, but most of all. Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm going to miss them so much. They're my best friends, and I've never had a best friend before. I love it here! And I love the Host Club too."

As more tears rolled down her face, she dropped her bags, and covered her eyes with her arm. Just as she was about to turn and leave, two arms slipped over her shoulders, and locked her in a warm embrace.

"Then don't leave," A voice softly told her "You're mine and Kaoru's best friend too."

It was then she realised, it was Hikaru holding on to her, and she didn't want him to let go……not ever.

"Hikaru," She softly whispered.

"It's alright, Haruhi, I'm here for you now, you're not alone."

She lay her head on his chest and her tears stopped. She wished, no, longed for this moment to come, and it finally had. On the day she would be leaving Ouran forever, she finally knew what it felt like, to be held.

(Scene Change)

"I would never sexually harass my daughter!" Tamaki shouted, "That would be sick! How dare you, Kyouya Ootori, accuse me of sexually harassing my daughter!"

"That's the thing," Kyouya spoke, whilst standing, and pushing Tamaki gently to the side, so he could join the others on the sofa, "I didn't accuse you of doing it _yet _, did I?"

"No, but." Tamaki replied, blushing slightly.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, tugging at Tamaki's sleeve.

"Yes, Hunny?"

"Where're Haru-chan and Hika-chan?"

Tamaki gazed at him, "I don't know. They've been gone for quite a while now, haven't they?"

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Shall I go check on them?" Kaoru asked, in a really soft tone.

"N-"

"Yes, Kaoru. And tell them about Haruhi staying over at your house." Kyouya interrupted.

Kaoru nodded, picked up his blazer and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Kaoru," Added Kyouya, "Make sure nothing's going on."

(Scene Change)

Laying against Hikaru's chest, she could hear his heartbeat gradually getting faster. _Doki Doki. Doki Doki. Doki Doki. _She gently lay off him, and turned to face him.

"Hikaru, I-"

Hikaru put his finger on her lips, an interrupted her speaking. He gazed into her eyes, and she gazed back. It was then, at this moment, that Hikaru _knew_ his feelings for Haruhi were true.

"Haruhi. Please don't hate me." He then leaned towards her and kissed her, and for once in his life, he felt complete. Haruhi was so surprised. She loved Hikaru, but was still surprised that he loved her. She was a commoner who was cross-dressing as a boy, to pay of an 8 million yen debt. And Hikaru was a rich twin, who had a proper upbringing, heir to a major fashion corporation, sure, he was homosexual, but, he'd lived a nice life. This was Haruhi's first _proper_ kiss. And she couldn't believe she was sharing it with Hikaru Hitachiin.

Haruhi pulled away from him, and he looked at her with a worried face.

"I'm sorry," He said, swiftly moving away from Haruhi, "I-I-I didn't mean to."

"Hikaru," She replied, putting a hand on his cheek, "It's alright." She then kissed him again, but at the most unfortunate of times.

Kaoru had walked in.

"Haruhi, Hika-" He stopped, mid-sentence, and his eyes opened widely, at the sight he was seeing before him.

His beloved brother, Hikaru, was kissing his best friend, Haruhi.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, briskly closing the door behind him.

"I-errrr-I." Hikaru stuttered.

"Kaoru," Haruhi spoke up, "Please don't tell anyone."

"How dumb do you think I am?" He replied, and there was a long silence, "Anyway, Haruhi, since you can't stay at home, you're coming to live with us for a bit, okay?"

Haruhi froze, but then she knew she had to, as she had no where else to go, "Alright, but, only if you're sure your parents wont mind."

"They wont," The twins said in unison, coming together at the waist and clasping hands, "Mum, needs a model anyway."

"Model for what?" Haruhi asked them, with fear in her voice.

They both looked at her with a devilish look, "You'll see, you'll see very soon……"

To Be Continued….


	2. The Hitachiin Estate

-1The Incidental Kiss - Part 2 - The Hitachiin Residence

Recap : Haruhi has just announced she will have to leave the Host Club, Ouran, and her apartment.

Hikaru followed her when she went to pack her things, and ended up kissing her.

Kaoru caught them, and announced that Haruhi would be staying in the Twins' house…

"Haruhi." Kaoru called after her, whilst chasing her down the corridor.

"Yes, Kaoru?" She asked, turning round to meet his eyes.

"The limousine is here." He informed her, in between breaths.

"Oh. Erm, okay, but, Kaoru-"

"For the last time, Haruhi, my parents said it was fine! Anyway, let me help you with your bags, Hikaru's waiting." He laughed, picking up 3 of her 5 bags.

"Arriagato, Kaoru."

He gave her a warm smile, before walking back down the corridor, and beckoning her to follow.

(Scene change)

Outside the school, Hikaru was getting really impatient.

"ARGH!!!" He shouted, "Where the hell are they?!?!"

"Sir," The driver spoke, "They are carrying a lot of heavy bags, please, try to be slightly more patient."

Hikaru grunted, before folding his arms and slumping into his seat. _This isn't fair. I'M the one who loves Haruhi, not Kaoru. For God's sake, Kaoru, hurry up!_

"I'm sick of waiting! I'm calling him!" Hikaru shouted, before shoving his hand into his blazer pocket to retrieve his mobile phone. He pressed the buttons in such a rush, he kept on having to type it again. After trying several times, he finally got through to his brother's mobile.

(Scene change)

Kaoru's phone rang in his pocket, and the vibrations tickled his leg making him give out a laugh.

"Ummm, Kaoru," Haruhi asked the twin, "What's so funny?"

"M-m-my phone's t-t-t-ticking my leg! Hahahahaha!" He laughed.

"Well, shouldn't you answer it? I mean, it could be important."

"Yeah, hold on." He replied whilst putting Haruhi's bags down and reaching into his pocket to take out his phone.

He looked at the caller display, "It's Hikaru," He pushed 'accept', "Hullo?"

"_Kaoru!!!_" Hikaru shouted down the phone.

"Erm, yeah?"

"_Where the hell are you?!?!?"_

"At the top of the main staircase, why?"

"_You've been gone for ages!_ "

"Yeah, we had to go and find her bag."

"_Well hurry up! I wanna go home!"_

"Ah, Hik-" He moved the phone from his ear and looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, walking up besides him.

"He hung up on me!"

Haruhi gave a chuckle, "We'd better hurry up then, before Hikaru turns into the Demon King's apprentice!"

"Haha! Yeah," Hikaru gave a sigh, and bent down to pick up the three bags he placed down before., "Come on then, His Majesty awaits."

(Scene change)

In the car on the way home, the twins didn't shut up about what Haruhi's room would look like, and all of the clothes she would be bought. Haruhi had turned off quite a while back, as she was sick of hearing 'When you get scared, come into mine and Kaoru's room' or 'We'll go out any buy you everything you want.' Instead, she just sat there, nodded, smiled, and occasionally, laughed. She leaned over Kaoru to look out of the open window next to him. Kaoru turned his head to looks out as well, but, Hikaru was more interested in looking at Haruhi…… From the wrong end……

"Wow," Haruhi said in amazement, "I've never been to this part of the town before, it's so, high class."

The twins looked at each other, tilted their heads to the side and smiled gently. Deep inside, they knew they'd done a really nice thing for Haruhi.

"Hey, where's your house?" She asked.

"Ah," Hikaru spoke up, "Just a little further up, keep looking out of that window."

Haruhi nodded, before poking her head back out of the window, receiving stares from passers-by.

"Oh wow!" Haruhi gawped, as they approached the Hitachiin Estate.

The golden gates outside of the path slowly opened at the limousine arrived. Atop of the gates, the name Hitachiin was spelt out in fancy golden writing. Inside was surrounded by hedges and roses, and right in the centre of the courtyard, stood a fountain. Onto of the pillar in the centre of the fountain, sat a mermaid, holding a large shell above her head. Her fin curled round the pillar, and water was poured out of the shell in her hands. But, behind the fountain, stood a great mansion. Pearl white walls with hundreds of windows. To the left of the house, stood a garage, at least 7 cars wide, and to the right, a path, which lead to what appeared to be a hedge maze. Stood in the doorway to the house, stood a man and woman, both appeared to be about 35 years old. The man was tall. His shoulders were broad and his ginger hair was cut to just below his ear. The woman, who stood on the left, was very slim. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached her bottom. Her outfit was quite simple. Designer jeans, and top that had been designed by Sakura Hitachiin.

_Wait,_ Haruhi thought to herself, _maybe she is Sakura Hitachiin. And if she is, then that must mean that that man and woman, were the twins parents!_

_She's so pretty._ Haruhi thought. She was amazed how much the twins looked like her. She had the same shaped face as them, her eyes looked as gentle and her lips were the same shape. She couldn't believe it. And their father's hair was the same shade of red as the twins'.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said, "Meet our parents."

Haruhi stared in awe at the two who stood in the doorway, smiles spread across their faces. As they stepped out of the car, the Hitachiin's parents walked towards them.

"Ahhh," Sakura spoke, "This must be the famous Fujioka Haruhi we've heard so much about?"

"Hai!" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, "Mum, dad, this is Haruhi." They both looked back at her.

Haruhi smiled at them and stepped forwards, "Pleased to meet you both."

"My name is Sakura, and this is my husband, Kazunori," Sakura told her, taking her by the hand, and leading her inside, "We've heard so much about you, and, when I heard you were coming to stay, I thought, 'Another girl in the house, that'll be fun.' Oh, Haruhi, we pray so much that you'll enjoy your stay here."

She led her into the living room, and how grand it was. There was 3 giant leather sofa's, about 5 seats to each one, a giant fireplace with photo frames on top, the walls were covered with photographs of the twins, from when they were babies, to now, in the corner of the room, a small bonsai tree stood, a huge plasma screen TV hung on the wall in one corner of the room, and, right in the centre, a glass chandelier dangled from the ceiling. But, Haruhi's attention was drawn to a certain thing on one of the sofa's. She noticed a small, ginger, kitten sitting there, washing itself. The twins came up behind Haruhi and Sakura, and immediately, the cat stopped what it was doing, ran towards the twins, and leaped up onto Kaoru.

"Awwww," he stroked the cat's head softly, "Did you miss me Kairi?"

The cat purred in agreement with him and gently rubbed her head on his chest.

"I didn't know you had a cat, Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask, are you allergic to cats?" He asked back.

"No, no I'm not. If I could have one, I would. " She laughed.

Kaoru gave a slight laugh, before placing the cat back onto the floor, and turning to face his brother, "Now?"

"Now." Hikaru told him.

"Now?" Haruhi asked.

"Now!" The twins shouted together as they grabbed Haruhi by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
